


you never ever really know which way to go (time becomes such a friend)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [74]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: All of their teachers told them it was a bad idea to live with your best friend. His parents only warned him to be careful. Brian laughed at both of them because rooming with Roger is the best idea he has had in a long time.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	you never ever really know which way to go (time becomes such a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

All of their teachers told them it was a bad idea to live with your best friend. His parents only warned him to be careful. Brian laughed at both of them because rooming with Roger is the best idea he has had in a long time.

They get through their first semester together without any problem and instead grow inseparable.

“I didn’t think you two could get any closer,” his mom said last time he visited.

Brian, after he thinks about it for a minute, thinks it is a fair statement. The story he has always been told is that he and Roger have been best friends since Winnie brought Roger home from the hospital. His mom brought him over when she went to drop off some baby items. Apparently, she had to stay over longer because he didn’t want to leave when they finally did, he whined about visiting until they did and Roger was fussy all night.

Now they were sharing an apartment (and beds despite Roger having his own). Brian couldn’t be happier, except for the very minor fact of his developing romantic feelings. It’s not the worse thing in the world, hell he is thrilled to death to fall in love with his best friend. The problem comes from knowing Roger is developing the same kind of feelings. He doesn’t want Roger to resent him in the future when the only person he’s ever been with seriously is also his best friend.

Roger groans and shifts on his chest. Brian hums and runs a hand through his hair. Roger calms and stills. Once certain Roger is asleep again, Brian returns to his textbook.

Several minutes later Roger stirs again, and Brian isn’t fast enough to soothe him.

“Just shut up for a minute, will you?”

“Hm,” Brian frowns, “but I didn’t say anything.”

“Thinkin’ loud,” Roger slurs.

“Sorry. But I have to finish this.”

Roger whines and wiggles around again. Brian winces at a knee digging into his shin and holds his book up as Roger readjusts.

“Can’t sleep.”

“You went to sleep fine a couple of hours ago.”

Roger sits up and straddles his hips. He marks his page and focuses on the blond knowing that this would take longer if he didn’t.

“Because I thought you’d be asleep soon.”

“You have your own room,” Brian suggests.

“No!”

Brian sighs, “Roger.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

The air in the room stills. Roger offers a rueful smile, “does nothing get past you?”

Brian reaches down and holds Roger by his hips. His thumbs stroke the skin exposed by the shirt that’s slowly ridden up Roger’s torso.

“Not with you.”

“Sit up.”

He does, and his book thuds against the floor. It makes Roger grin as though he won a medal. Brian rolls his eyes, only Roger would have a competition with a book.

“Pay attention.”

“I am.”

“You know we aren’t only best friends now.”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t know what Roger is talking about, but he knows the blond will explain in a few minutes.

“We’re basically married, but we don’t kiss, much less have sex.”

Brian snorts, “you could’ve.”

“No, it would’ve been cheating on you.”

“We aren’t together.”

“Officially.”

Roger crosses his arms and pouts. Brian raises both his arms in surrender, and it earns him a smile. He glances away for a second, wondering how badly this could backfire on him. Not for a long time, but he figures that it's already too late now.

“Are you going to stop being contrary and kiss me?”

Brian may say that falling in love with your best friend is a bad idea, there’s a good reason for it. If this relationship fails, he is going to lose his soulmate. Small chance as it is, it’s still a chance. Roger leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Sleep, now.”

Brian nods and slides back down to his back. Roger resettles on his chest.

“Were you ever going to confess?”

“I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
